Package of Pens
by BlueDelight
Summary: Dipper just needs a package of pens, but Mabel got a little sidetracked. It wasn't necessarily her fault. It was that dang triangle!


"Mabel?"

The girl groaned, still trying to focus on building her card pyramid.

"What?" She whined.

Dipper ran up the stairs, his lab coat dirty and oily. He and Ford must have been pulling an all nighter, for his eyes had dark bags as well as his hair was greasy and all over the place. Sometimes she worried for his health, he just forgets to take care of himself and focuses more on the project at hand. At least he had Uncle Ford to keep him in check.

"Could you run to the store and pick up some things?" He pulled a list out of his pocket.

Mabel was immediately excited, ready to find some cool herb deep in the forest, or swim in the depths of the lake to find a special rock that'll power up the mechanism that they might be building.

Dipper handed her the list and on it was scribbles that were almost unreadable. But most of them said pens and invisible ink. Mable deflated and frowned,

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing, just thinking how much this would all cost." She chuckled.

Dipper shook his head and started to walk back down to the basement. With that Mabel set off, she pet Waddles and made sure he enough food and water. It was a nice day, it was warm enough just to wear her light weight sweater as well as her yellow skirt. As she looked above the trees and saw two birds, sitting in a little nest. Their bright blue feathers ruffled as they snuggled closer together, as if it was the middle of winter, and almost as if they would lose each other if they didn't hold on tight enough.

"Cute." She mumbled.

"What was that?" A deep voice rumbled behind her.

She squeaked and jumped back, startled.

"Bill!?"

"You seem surprised." He was in his human form, she always did favor it over his evil one-eyed triangle.

"Well I didn't expect you to out at this time of day." Mabel almost felt a little nervous to be standing in front of that all-powerful being, but not out of fear.

Bill chuckled and smiled, Mabel thought that her legs were going to fall and crumble beneath her.

"What's that?" He pointed to the paper crushed in her hand, already wrinkled from her anxiousness.

"N-Nothing, Dipper wanted me to get more writing material. I'm guessing for a new project." She cursed the blush that rose to her face.

"Oh? Like what?" He seemed more curious than normal.

Scared from her stuttering she had to take out the list and read it aloud, though it was only a few items,

"Invisible ink, red pens, and a few more packs of markers."

"You'd think he would have ink poisoning by now from how many times bites those pens in half." He laughed again. Mabel giggled along with him.

"May I join you?" He stuck out his elbow like a gentleman.

"Sure!" She tucked her arm in his and they started walking toward the store.

Bill slowed down so she had the chance to catch up with him, his long legs gave him bigger strides then the average human.

"So why is he making you do it?" He asked.

Pulling the list back out, looking over once more she replied, "Because he's studying with Ford and I didn't have anything else to do."

"Well, I'm something you can do." He lowered his lips to her ear, his breath tickling her neck and sent shivers down her spine.

Mabel almost fell flat on her face. "W-Well I…I guess but you know they hate you." Referring to her family, most specifically her brother.

He looked down at her, a serious expression on his face.

"Do you?"

"No." She said with a hard look. She was serious, despite what anyone thought about him, she could never hate him.

"Then why does it matter? Afraid that they'll get mad at you for associating with me?"

"No, I'm afraid of what they might do to you." She twiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"They won't do anything to me." He scoffed, almost mockingly.

"If you say so." Thinking the topic was dropped.

"Wouldn't that also be hurting you?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Mabel nodded.

"If they know that then they wouldn't lay a finger on me."

Mabel, not wanting to say anything, she nodded. Again, that stupid blush covered her face. _Traitor,_ she told her body.

Bill chuckled, "So cute." He whispered under his breath.

"Thanks."

Bill glanced down at Mabel, "You weren't chewing on pens too, were you?"

Mabel didn't want to admit it, but she had caught herself doing the same habit as her brother whenever she focused on something.

"Maybe just a little." She started pulling at her sweater looking down.

His gaze was on a specific spot on her face, "You've got a little something there."

Mabel touched her face, wondering how long it has been there. "Where?"

Bill suddenly stopped and put his hand on her cheek, overlaying on hers. He really did have big hands. He tilted her head up as he leaned in close.

"Right here." He pecked her lips softly, not wanting to scare her.

Mabel stood still, wondering how red her face must have been. She hid her face in sweater town, hoping the ground would swallow her up.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Not taking her face out of her sweater she stated, "You kissed me."

He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her in close.

"I saw an opportunity. I went for it." Bill shrugged almost as if it was no big deal.

Mabel squeezed her eyes and hung onto Bill, not believing what she was about to do.

"I love you." She whispered faintly, but she still didn't take her face out of her sweater.

"What was that?"

"I said should we go?" Her head popped out of the sweater, her brown hair messy from the static, she always did hate that.

"Of course." His arm that was around her waist now held her hand and started walking. _Thank goodness_ , he didn't hear me the girl thought.

They arrived at the store, being civil he opened the door and let the energetic girl go first. She nodded in politeness and walked through the aisles.

"Is there anything you want?" She asked not looking up.

"Nope. Nothing I wan buy here, at least." He shook his head, his yellow hair ruffled against his forehead. Mabel swore it almost looked dyed.

"We can go to other places. I'm not really in a rush at all."

As they reached shelf with colorful pens and highlighters Bill said, "What I want isn't something I can really buy. Even if I could, it'd probably be too expensive anyways."

Mabel seemed taken back, what would he want that could cost that much?

"What is it?"

Bill smiled and looked down at her, "I'm looking down at it."

Mabel almost choked on her words. This man was too suave for his own good,

"I'm-I'm not sure how I can give you myself as a gift." Damn her and her stuttering.

"I could think of a few ways." His gentle smile turned into a evil smirk.

"How?" Why does she ask so many questions?

"Seeing as I might get in trouble if I say it out loud." He, again put his arm around her waist and he slowly licked her neck and kissed her below her ear.

Actions spoke louder than words.

"You're such a pervert." She grabbed the pens and started walking. He caught up with her and matched her strides.

"Maybe."

"You are." She looked away not wanting him to see her smile that was creeping on her face. He stopped her and grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"You wanted to know." He shrugged.

Mabel stopped at the bright red thing that caught her in the corner of her eye, she grabbed a big red bow and stuck it in her hair.

"There." She couldn't help the small smile that came on her face.

"That works." He laughed.

"Still not doing what you were suggesting."

"One day you will star, just you wait."

"Think again triangle." She playfully shot back.

He took the bow out of her hair and kissed her cheek, she looked up at him with a surprised look.

"I'll pay for your pens. Don't tell your brother though or he'll try to perform an exorcism on them."

"You know I have money you really don't have to." Mabel always felt bad when people payed for her stuff. As a child yeah she might have been fine with getting free stuff, but as she grew older she was taught the responsibility of money. She wanted to pay things for herself.

"Exactly, I don't have to. But I'm going to."

She looked at him with a stern face,

"I can pay for it Bill."

He sighed at her stubbornness, "Fine, go ahead."

She smiled at her victory and payed for the items. As the two walked out of the store Mabel stopped and clenched the bag in her hand. Bill stopped looked back at the girl.

"Star?" He used her nickname.

"Have you- ", She stopped herself.

He walked closer toward her, waiting her to finish her sentence.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked.

Bill was taken back for a moment, but he composed himself. He deeply thought about the girl's question, has he? Being alive for millions of years, you'd think one would get lonely. Find someone, have a few flings or maybe even try to settle down. Still, millions of years later, he never dated, never even had a one night stand. He never truly loved something.

Other than world domination but that's another topic that he would have to save for another day.

Love was an odd thing to Bill, loving some _thing_ was different then loving some _one_. That something that you love, you could get it back, or get multiple of the same thing. But loving someone was different, you can never get that person back, never find the same thing as that person.

Ever since Bill met Mabel he realized that. When he tried to corrupt the Pines family, he targeted Mabel because she had the weakest mind.

He was so, _so_ wrong.

Mabel had the will of a bull, when she wanted something she went for it. Never had he peel so many layers to get into that in girl's mind. He only got to make 'Mabel World' because she was at her weakest state. He even had a hard time to keep up the strong state that it was in. Luckily the rest the girl did on her own.

He did love confidence in a woman, that's one of the reasons why he loved messing with Pine tree.

"I love you." Mabel said.

Bill's eyes widened, before they turned soft and he smiled.

"You said it." He said.

Mabel looked down and blushed.

"I love you too, Mabel."

She looked up, surprised and almost shouted.

"Really?"

"Of course, why else would I have done and said everything for the last 20 minutes?"

Mabel narrowed her gaze at Bill,

"To tease me."

"Okay partially, but more because I've learned to take a liking with you." He closed his arms around Mabel, and hugged her. Feeling embarrassed, though they weren't in public anymore, she dug her face in his shirt. His scent wafted in her nostrils and she loved it.

"I'm glad to hear you feel the same way."

She nodded, "Of course I do, you are pretty amazing."

He raised an eyebrow, "Pretty sure you're the only one who thinks that."

Feeling bold she wrapped her arms around him as well, "You seemed pretty cocky before about yourself."

"Well I never said anybody liked me. I was pretty sure you didn't like me and was just pretending." He chuckled a bit.

"I've liked you for a while now."

"Really? How long?" She could hear his tone get sinister.

"Well, maybe, around, a year after the war." She mumbled the last part. Bill had good ears but he couldn't decipher unintelligible whispers.

"What?"

"A year after the war." She squeaked.

"Mabel, that was four years ago."

She nodded.

"You've liked me, for four years." She again nodded, fiddling with the button on his vest.

"What am I going to do with you." He chuckled and shook his head.

She looked at him and shrugged, without saying another word the two set off and walked back to the Mystery Shack. Bill stopped and Mabel right behind him. The couple stayed in the tree line, out of sight.

"Well, we're here."

Mabel snuck a quick peck on his cheek, "Guess I'll get going. Be good."

He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of her palm he smirked, "No promises, see you later star."

When he was out of sight Mabel walked back to the shack,

"I'm home!" She voiced her presence.

"Mabel! It's about time, I know it's a long walk from here to the store but how long does it take to get a package of pens?" Dipper crossed his arms, he was still in his lab coat and his hair looked freshly washed and combed.

"Got caught up with an old friend." Mabel giggled and handed the bag to Dipper.

"Uh huh," He looked her over suspiciously, "I'm going to go back and work with Ford. Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course, what do you take me for, some little girl?" She laughed and cocked her hip with her hand resting on it.

Dipper just shook his head and went back downstairs. Mabel ran up to the top floor to their room. She flopped on her hand and screamed in her pillow, her hand still tingling from the kiss.

* * *

 _ **Just wanted to do something for a couple of friends. Okay I know I should be working on other works, but my computer is running a little...well odd. I'm trying to get my stories on a flash drive and work on the rest on my school computer but even I'm having trouble with that.**_

 _ **I'm sorry and thank you for waiting.**_

 _ **WHOVIANS UNITE.**_


End file.
